Edward Plantagenet of Wales (1330 - 1376)
Biography Edward of Woodstock, Prince of Wales, KG was born on 15 Jun 1330 in Woodstock Palace, County Oxfordshire, South East England to King Edward III of England (1312 - 1377) and Philippa of Hainault (1314 - 1369) and died on 8 Jun 1376 in Palace Westminster, City of Westminster, London, England. He married in 1340 in an unknown place to Joan, 4th Countess of Kent (1328 - 1385). Lineage First Lineage King Edward III of England (1312 - 1377) m. Philippa of Hainault Prince Thomas of Woodstock, 1st Duke of Gloucester m. Lady Eleanor de Bohun Lady Anne of Gloucester m. William Bourchier, 1st Count of Eu Sir John Bourchier, 1st Baron Berners m. Marjorie Berners Sir Humphrey Bourchier m. Elizabeth Tilney Anne Bourchier, Baroness Dacre m. Sir Thomas Fiennes, 8th Baron Dacre, KB Hon. Katherine Fienes m. Richard Londenoys Mary Londenoys m. Thomas Harlakenden Roger Harlakenden m. Margaret Hubbard Mabel Harlakenden m. Gov. Col. John Haynes Ruth Haynes m. Samuel Wyllys Mahetiabel Wyllys m. Rev. Daniel Russell Mabel Russel m. John Hubbard Sheriff Daniel Hubbard m. Martha Coit Elizabeth Whitwell Hubbard m. Benjamin Greene Lucretia Greene m. Henry Wainwright Lucretia Wainwright m. Frederic Hall Bradlee Josiah Bradlee III m. Alice Crowninshield Frederick Josiah Bradlee I m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee m. Sally Sterling Quinn Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee Second Lineage King Edward III of England m. Philippa of Hainault Prince John of Gaunt m. Katherine Roet, Duchess of Lancaster John Beaufort, 1st Marquess of Somerset, KG m. Margaret Holland, Countess of Somerset Lady Joan Beaufort m. Ralph de Neville, 1st Earl of Westmorland Richard Neville, 5th Earl of Salisbury m. Lady Alice Montacute, 5th Countess of Salisbury Lady Alice Neville m. Henry FitzHugh, 5th Baron FitzHugh Sir John Fiennes m. Alice FitzHugh, Lady Fiennes Sir Thomas Fiennes, 8th Baron Dacre, KB m. Anne Bourchier, Baroness Dacre Hon. Katherine Fienes m. Richard Loudenoys Mary Loudenoys m. Thomas Harlakenden Roger Harlakenden m. Margaret Hubbard Mabel Harlakenden m. Gov. Col. John Haynes Ruth Haynes m. Samuel Wyllys Mahetiabel Wyllys m. Rev. Daniel Russell Mabel Russel m. John Hubbard Sheriff Daniel Hubbard m. Martha Coit Elizabeth Whitwell Hubbard m. Benjamin Greene Lucretia Greene m. Henry Wainwright Lucretia Wainwright m. Frederic Hall Bradlee Josiah Bradlee III m. Alice Crowninshield Frederick Josiah Bradlee I m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee m. Sally Sterling Quinn Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee Third Lineage King Edward III of England m. Philippa of Hainult Prince John of Gaunt m. Katherin Swynford Ralph de Neville m. Lady Joan Beaufort Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland m. Eleanor Neville Sir Ralph Percy m. Eleanor Acton Peter Percy m. Catherine Richard Pierce m. Mrs. Richard Pierce Richard Pierce m. Marguerite Cony John Pierce m. Elizabeth Stoker Anthony Pierce m. Anne Moore Joseph Pierce m. Martha Brayton Benjamin Pierce m. Hannah Ash Elizabeth Pierce m. James Stackpole William Stackpole m. Ann (Jackson) Parker Margaret Crease Stackpole m. Francis Welch Caroline Maria Welch m. Edward Crowninshield Frederick Crowninshield m. Helen Suzette Fairbanks Helen Suzette Crowninshield m. Carl August de Gersdorff Chevalier Josephin de Gersdorff m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. Cevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee m. Sally Sterling Quinn Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee Fourth Lineage King Edward III of England m. Philippa of Hainault, Queen Consort of England Prince John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster, KG m. Lady Blanche, Duchess of Lancaster Lady Philippa of Lancaster, Queen Consort of Portugal m. John I of Portugal Edward I of Portugal m. Princess Eleanor of Aragon Princess Eleanor of Portugal, Holy Roman Empress m. Frederick III von Habsburg, Holy Roman Emperor Maximilian I von Habsburg, Holy Roman Emperor = Margaret von Edelsheim Siegmund Georg von Dietrichstein m. Barbara von Rottal Bartholommaus Furstin von Dietrichstein-Hollenburg Christian von Dietrichstein-Hollenburg Maximilian Erasmus von Zinzendorf-Pottendorf m. Ann Amalia von Dietrichstein Wolfgang Dietrich von Casetell-Remiling m. Dorothea Graffin von Zinzendorf-Pottendorf Heinrich XXIX, Princely Count von Reuss-Ebersdorff m. Sophie Theodora Furstin von Castell-Castell Christof Friederick Levin von Trotta-Treyden m. Johanna Dorothea Furstin von Reuss-Ebersdorff Friederick Ludwig von Tschirschky und Bogendorff m. Friedericka Theodora Elizabeth von Trotta-Treyden Heinrich August Freiherr von Gersdorff m. Augusta Theodora von Tschirschky Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff m. Caroline Choate Carl August de Gersdorff m. Helen Suzette Crowninshield Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee m. Sally Sterling Quinn Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee Fifth Lineage Edward III of England m. Phillippa of Hainault Prince John of Gaunt m. Katherine Swynford Ralph de Neville, 1st Earl of Westmorland m. Lady Joan Beaufort Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland m. Lady Eleanor Neville Peter Percy m. Uknown Richard Pierce m. Unknown Capt. William Pierce m. Joane Eeles ? Thomas Pierce I m. Elizabeth Brown Thomas Pierce II m. Elizabeth Cole George Reed m. Abigail Pierce Samuel Stone m. Abigail Reed Thomas Bent m. Mary Stone James Glover m. Lois Bent Asa Nurse m. Lois Bent Glover Nathan Fairbanks m. Sally Nurse William N. Fairbanks m. Abby Augusta Reed Frederic Crowninshield m. Helen Suzette Fairbanks Carl August de Gersdorff m. Helen Suzette Crowninshield Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee m. Sally Sterling Quinn Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee References Books Internet =